Double visage
by Ploum31
Summary: Que Ping soit en réalité une femme explique beaucoup de choses, seulement Shang a du mal à accepter Mulan pour ce qu'elle est vraiment.


**Crédits : L'univers et les personnages de Mulan appartiennent à Disney. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par eilishande au sein de la communauté Obscur échange sur LiveJournal, session 2018. Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.**

Le vent souffla plus fort et mit davantage à rude épreuve la rangée de soldats qui avançait péniblement à travers la neige, déjà éprouvés par le froid, la fatigue et leurs blessures, même si elles n'étaient que superficielles. Les drapeaux déchirés étaient dressés haut au-dessus d'eux par leurs porteurs mais tous évitaient de parler et surtout, tous évitaient de regarder en arrière. Ils auraient dû se réjouir de leur victoire écrasante sur les Huns dont il ne restait plus aucun représentant. Pourtant, seuls la honte, l'amertume et le désappointement envahissaient leur cœur à ce souvenir ; car cette victoire ils ne la devaient qu'à une seule personne, à celle qu'ils avaient laissée en arrière et qu'ils se forçaient à ne surtout pas regarder, de peur de rebrousser chemin malgré les ordres pour lui venir en aide. A Ping.

Ou plutôt à Mulan.

En avant du cortège, Shang avançait d'un pas raide et déterminé mais son esprit était tout aussi troublé que ceux de ses soldats voire davantage, et la carapace que cet état forgeait autour de ce dernier était si épaisse que le conseiller n'avait pas su la transpercer de sorte qu'il avait fini par se résoudre à se taire. Une barrière mentale s'était formée entre Shang et son environnement, une barrière qu'il érigeait dans l'espoir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses certitudes balayées et ses émotions bouleversées. Il se devait d'être fort, d'être un pilier et un soutien pour ses hommes, or il ne se sentait pas en mesure de jouer ce rôle à l'instant présent. Tout cela à cause de Ping – Mulan.

Lorsque le médecin lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, Shang avait voulu croire à une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ou à quelque influence du conseiller – la mésestime de ce dernier envers ses hommes n'était plus à rappeler. Mais même cette hypothèse paraissait peu crédible et le visage intrigué puis perplexe de Chi-Fu la démentait ; alors il s'était précipité à l'intérieur, priant pour voir là une preuve de son mensonge ou d'une quelconque incompréhension. Mais le drap avait glissé ; révélant une poitrine généreuse et bien arrondie qui ne détrompait personne. Ping, celui qui était devenu son meilleur soldat, celui qui avait mis à lui seul l'armée des Huns en déroute et qui l'avait sauvé lui, était en réalité une femme.

 _Une femme_.

C'était comme si un cauchemar venait de se réaliser.

Il savait qu'il avait bien agi et que les choses n'auraient pu aller autrement – elles auraient pu être pire, même. Ce qu'elle avait fait était passible de mort ; elle n'avait aucunement le droit de retourner avec eux et de se présenter au peuple et à l'Empereur comme si elle était l'une des leurs – mais elle l'avait sauvé, elle les avait tous sauvés et c'était grâce à ce fait qu'il avait été en mesure de l'épargner. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle allait devenir, toute seule dans la neige au cœur de la montagne, uniquement accompagnée d'un cheval et équipée de ses seuls vêtements et de l'épée et de l'armure volées à son père ? Il se doutait que cela la condamnait certainement à mort mais il comptait sur sa débrouillardise pour qu'elle sût se tirer seule de là et qu'elle fût capable de rentrer chez elle par ses propres moyens. De toute façon il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Ce qu'elle avait fait était passible de _mort_.

 _Alors pourquoi me torturer de la sorte ?_ Il aurait dû passer à autre chose, songer uniquement à un moyen de sortir ses hommes de cette situation car même sans la menace de leurs puissants ennemis, les montagnes restaient dangereuses et impitoyables pour ceux qui ne se montraient pas prudents. Pourtant elle ne cessait de le hanter ; il la voyait encore devant lui à genoux en une position presque implorante, le buste uniquement recouvert du drap qu'ils avaient daigné lui laisser par-dessus ses bandages et qu'elle retenait de ses mains fines, une lueur affligée puis résignée dans les yeux juste avant qu'elle ne les baissât. Et s'il aurait dû ne voir que la traitresse, il y voyait aussi Ping, et il avait autant de mal que de facilité à associer les deux images et à les fusionner ensemble. Ce n'était pas possible – comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ? Il avait eu _confiance_ en lui, il s'était _attaché_ à lui – enfin en elle. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose – enfin elle ?

 _Ai-je réellement été aveugle à ce point ?_ Ping avait toujours été un peu étrange mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela trouvait une explication toute simple – son genre. Sa faiblesse au début de l'entrainement, sa silhouette chétive et ses doigts fins, ses traits efféminés, ses manières étranges, son excessive pudeur et sa gêne à l'égard des autres hommes. Et en même temps s'il l'avait découvert plus tôt, qu'aurait-il fait ? Ping – enfin Mulan – l'aurait mis et le mettait à présent dans une impasse, tant dans la réalité que dans son esprit. Se confrontaient son sens du devoir et de l'honneur qui allaient dans le sens des propos du conseiller – il s'agissait d'une félonne qui avait trahi son pays et déshonoré sa famille – et son attachement pour Ping, un soldat qui s'était finalement montré exemplaire et méritant. Et à cause de cela, il s'était avéré incapable de _la_ tuer car cela revenait à tuer Ping ! Comment concilier ces deux images, ces deux personnes si différentes au même visage et qui n'en faisaient qu'une ?

Il avait d'abord cru que l'épargner tout en la laissant derrière eux lui permettrait de tirer un trait sur elle, sur Ping et sur tout cela, de l'écarter de sa vie comme si elle n'avait jamais existé – pourtant, cela ne suffisait pas, loin s'en fallait. Après tout, la balance était rééquilibrée comme cela – une vie pour une autre, c'était ce que lui-même lui avait dit ! Mais cela ne suffisait pas, même s'il se refusait de penser à elle. Il sentait même une certaine culpabilité lui peser, un peu plus forte et virulente à mesure que les secondes et les minutes s'égrenaient. Pourtant elle n'était rien pour lui, il ne lui devait plus rien. Même plus la vie, que lui-même lui avait laissée – et que la montagne risquait de lui prendre.

Mais Ping, Ping méritait-il réellement cela ?

Il se sentait trahi, floué, et il ne comprenait pas. Il lui en voulait pour cela ; et en lui-même, il s'avouait à demi-mot qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne jamais connaitre la vérité. Ne jamais savoir qui elle était vraiment ni ce qu'elle était.

— Capitaine !

Le sifflement du vent était si intense qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre, et ce fut le cas seulement parce que l'exclamation était sonore. Il faillit soupirer intérieurement en identifiant aisément la voix et il se força à tourner la tête. Ling. Juste en arrière de ce dernier le suivaient – forcément – ses deux compagnons habituels, Yao et Chien Po. Ce serait mentir si Shang prétendait en être étonné ; ils s'étaient particulièrement attachés à Ping, plus que tous les autres, et l'avaient sans doute considéré comme un ami. Détail ironique lorsque l'on se remémorait leur rencontre… Par ses mensonges elle les avait trahis tout autant que lui et les avait tout autant blessés ; alors pourquoi ne voyait-il rien d'autre dans leur regard qu'une inquiétude profonde pour cette dernière ?

Il aurait pu échapper à leurs paroles qu'il devinait déjà en les renvoyant sèchement en arrière, seulement il n'en eut pas la force, ébranlé par ce constat.

— Capitaine, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser en arrière !

 _La_ laisser… comment parvenaient-ils à accepter si bien la vérité ? A moins qu'ils ne le sussent depuis longtemps déjà ?

 _Non_. Ils avaient été tout aussi surpris que ses autres hommes lorsque Chi-Fu avait jeté Mulan hors de la tente. Ils n'étaient pas si doués pour feindre des émotions inexistantes – à moins qu'il ne se trompât sur leur compte, à eux aussi ? Aussitôt il s'en voulut de douter d'eux ainsi, et en voulut davantage à Mulan pour cela. Si cette histoire allait jusqu'à affecter la confiance et l'estime qu'il nourrissait envers ses hommes…

Shang fronça les sourcils sans un mot et le trio frissonna face à la colère qui émanait de lui. Ils comprenaient en un sens les émotions qui le traversaient ; la nouvelle l'avait tout aussi surpris qu'eux et un instant, les émotions qui l'agitaient avaient été visibles sur ses traits – ce sentiment de trahison notamment. Ils devinaient également que ses responsabilités pesaient dans la balance et expliquaient le désarroi dans lequel il était désormais plongé, même s'il s'efforçait de ne rien montrer. Son choix était des plus rationnels mais plus ils s'éloignaient, plus ils avaient l'impression de mal agir ; c'était leur amie et la montagne ne se montrerait pas plus clémente envers elle qu'envers eux, alors quelles étaient ses chances réelles de réussir à regagner les terres seule ?

— Vous savez tout comme nous qu'elle a de grandes chances de mourir, toute seule là-bas ! Nous devons retourner la chercher, au moins pour la ramener –

— Elle saura se débrouiller.

Shang sentait plus qu'il ne voyait l'attention des autres rivée sur eux et sur leur maigre échange ; un coup d'œil en arrière et ils détournaient le visage, mais il savait qu'ils faisaient seulement semblant. Ils n'osaient pas intervenir mais sans doute certains partageaient-ils la même pensée que Ling exprimait à voix haute.

Ce dernier hésita à poursuivre, bloqué par le respect qu'il entretenait envers son officier supérieur. Sa peur pour la jeune femme fut la plus forte et il tenta de protester :

— Mais elle –

— Nous ne ferons pas demi-tour, statua sèchement leur Capitaine d'une voix forte afin que tous l'entendissent, et ses hommes se raidirent à ces mots.

De nombreux regards se baissèrent vers la neige, honteux de suivre un tel ordre mais s'y pliant malgré tout. Les lèvres de Ling se plissèrent de même que celles de ses compagnons et Shang en détourna les yeux, préférant ne pas identifier la lueur qui brillait dans les leurs. Il ne devait pas céder, Mulan n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Ping si, mais ce n'était plus lui. Il devait encore accepter l'idée que ce dernier n'avait jamais existé et que l'estime et les sentiments qu'il avait eu à son égard reposaient sur des bases fallacieuses.

Ou juste oublier son ou leur existence et faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. Car de toute façon, c'était bien ce qu'il devrait dire à l'Empereur, non ? Devait-il réellement lui avouer tout ce qui s'était déroulé là ?

Près de lui, le trio n'était pas du même avis et ce fut Yao qui intervint cette fois :

— Nous comprenons les raisons de votre décision mais je ne vous cache pas que nous ne l'approuvons pas. Certes elle nous a menti sur son identité mais la raison en est évidente, vous le savez tout comme nous. Elle ne souhaitait que sauver son père qui –

— Ce n'est que ce qu'elle prétend.

— Et moi je la crois ! Enfin _nous_ la croyons. Que Ping s'appelle Ping ou Mulan ne change rien, pas plus que le fait qu'elle soit un homme ou une femme. Cela ne change pas qui elle est vraiment– une personne altruiste et valeureuse – ni ce qu'elle vaut. Ni surtout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, pour _vous_ et pour la Chine. Souvenons-nous-en lorsque nous serons de retour à Pékin, acclamés par le peuple pour une victoire qui n'est pas tant la nôtre que la sienne.

Sur ces mots, les trois hommes disparurent de ses côtés sans que Shang ne le réalisât ni ne rétorquât rien, déboussolé, sans penser à réprimer l'honnêteté presque insolente de son soldat. Ces derniers étaient autant désolés pour lui que pour Mulan. Abattus par l'impuissance qui les étreignait, obligés par une loyauté qui leur pesait, ils prièrent pour leur amie tandis qu'ils rejoignaient leurs rangs alors même qu'elle était hors de vue depuis de nombreuses minutes.

Shang fut soulagé de constater que pour une fois, Chi-Fu n'était pas intervenu, emmitouflé dans son manteau et tremblant de tout son maigre corps devant la tempête de neige qu'ils essuyaient. Peut-être était-il tout simplement trop frigorifié pour cela. Lui non plus n'avait pas réellement sa place parmi eux – ce n'était pas un homme de terrain et il le leur avait démontré à plusieurs reprises, au contraire de Ping – Mulan. Il contracta les mâchoires et se retint de fermer les yeux de dépit ; il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il refusa de se laisser davantage perturber par les paroles de Yao, bien qu'il sût que sa tentative était vouée à l'échec. Alors il se concentra sur leur route et limita ses pensées au chemin qu'ils empruntaient, éclipsant tout le reste et s'en isolant hermétiquement, au moins le temps que cela fonctionnerait. Son seul objectif était de les ramener vivants à Pékin, tous sans exception. La honte et la peine écraseraient ses épaules et conféreraient un goût amer à l'heureuse nouvelle qu'ils apportaient à l'Empereur mais ce n'était pas le plus important.

Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de leur troupe et n'en serait jamais.


End file.
